Reality TV Sucks
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: “Will you go on a date with me?” Wow… this is too good to be true! …well, what do you know, it is. Yai, SasuNaru, lemon


**Title: **Reality TV Sucks

**Disclaimer: **I asked Neji to run away with me but he said we weren't destined. So I kicked him in the leg and kidnapped Kankuro instead.

**Summary: **"Will you go on a date with me?" Wow… this is too good to be true! …well, what do you know, it is.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon, swearing, etc.

**Other: **'_Thinking_' Writing, _**Flashback/Dream**_

* * *

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Naruto coughed up the mouthful of ramen he had attempted to inhale, eyes wide as he looked up at the man before him. The man smirked in reply before handing the blond a glass of water. Naruto snatched it out of his hand, sipping the cool liquid as he looked the man over.

His blue black hair was spiked up ridiculously, framing his pale face and fathomless black eyes. Naruto's eyes naturally drifted down his body, taking in the black top splashed with the logo of some band, his tight as hell black pants, ripped and decorated with chains and complimented by spotless boots.

Naruto finally set the glass down, glaring at the man.

"_What?_" he demanded. A seductive smirk slithered onto the man's face as he slipped into a seat rather close to the blond. He leaned in close, his eyes pinning Naruto to the spot.

"A date," he murmured. "You, me, dinner, tomorrow night."

A dark flush raced up Naruto's neck as he glared at the man.

"I know what a date is, bastard!" he shouted. "And no I will _not _go on one with you!"

The man looked genuinely shocked. He blinked before the smirk was back in full force as he leaned in closer.

"Why not?" he purred, sending shivers down Naruto's spine. "You don't have to reject me straight away you know. Give me a chance."

"I don't even know you," Naruto mumbled as he pulled out his wallet to pay for his meal. Before he could drop the notes on the counter the man's hand slipped out, catching Naruto's as he paid for the meal himself.

"My name's Sasuke," those dark eyes never left Naruto's. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I care because?" Naruto growled as he tried to tug his hand free. Before he could, the old man that ran the stall appeared, scooping up Sasuke's money with a grin of thanks.

"Common courtesy demands you give your name, dobe," obviously Sasuke was getting irritated by Naruto's manner. The blond's eyes flashed.

"Teme! Don't call me that, bastard!" he shouted. "If you're looking for a date this is the wrong way to do it!"

"So I still have a chance?" Sasuke perked up immediately. "So, tomorrow night?"

"What the- no!" Naruto shook his head frustrated. "I don't wanna date you!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously and he leaned in close, his breath fanning Naruto's face.

"Please dobe," he whispered. "Just one. Little. Date."

Naruto's eyes had dilated as he looked up at the man, so close to his own face. Sasuke's sweet breath was swamping him, making his heart beat up.

"Ok…" what the… Naruto didn't say that, did he?! "Yeah I guess…" crap! Shut up mouth! Shut up! "One date…"

A triumphant look sprung up in Sasuke's eyes as he leaned back.

"Perfect," he murmured. "So what's your address?"

Naruto's head was in a daze as he wrote it down. The daze didn't fade, even as Sasuke weaselled his phone number and name out of him.

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke rose with a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

Sasuke swooped in a pressed a soft kiss to the blond's cheek, causing heat to rise in it, before he left.

Naruto's head slammed on the bar before him.

What the hell was that?!

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke smirked as he led Naruto down the stairs leading to his house. He ignored the blond's question, choosing instead to run his eyes over Naruto.

Despite his complaints Naruto had fussed over his clothes for almost an hour before deciding on a pair of nice jeans and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. He had fought the tangle that was his hair for ten minutes with a brush before giving up and leaving it.

Sasuke was dressed in black jeans, not ripped this time, but with more chains. His black shirt was almost completely hidden by a casual leather jacket thrown over the top. Standing next to the shadow, Naruto stood out like a peacock next to a raven.

"Well?" Naruto demanded irritably as Sasuke led him through the garden to the street. "Where are we going dam-"

Naruto froze, his mouth falling open. He stopped, eyes locked on the sleek motorbike before him. Sasuke's smirk grew as he approached the bike, picking up a dark blue helmet and held it out to the blond.

"Come on, dobe," he taunted. "Afraid of a little bike?"

"No!" Naruto snapped as he took a step back. "I just don't have a jacket… it'll be cold."

Sasuke growled lightly as he rolled his eyes. He stalked towards the blond, causing Naruto to take a step back before he tugged his jacket off. Spinning it in the air he settled it around Naruto's shoulders.

"There," he muttered. "Toughen up, dobe."

"Sh-Shut up," Naruto mumbled as his blush lit up his face, sliding his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. It was large on him, both in length and shoulder width. "…thanks…"  
Sasuke smirked at the thanks before settling the helmet on Naruto's blonde mop. Doing up the straps on the blond's chin he caught Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes were wide as he looked up at the brunet, his breath catching. Sasuke's eyes shifted from the azure orbs to the perfectly plump lips, wondering what they tasted like.

Before he could tempt himself further Sasuke turned to collect his own helmet. He slipped the black helmet on before mounting the bike. Holding his hand out to Naruto he smirked although the blond couldn't see it.

Sensing the smirk Naruto muttered to himself as he ignored the hand and climbed on behind Sasuke. He looked around the bike before realizing there was only one place to hold on.

Sasuke.

"Uh, Sasuke," he began as the brunet started the bike. "Where do I- AHH!"

Sasuke hadn't waited for the blond to finish. He had simply taken off. Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist instinctively, the blond pushing his body against Sasuke as he clung for dear life.

Sasuke smirked at the warmth that flowed from the obviously terrified blond into him.

This was gonna be easy.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed as they entered the movie. "You should have at least let me pay for my ticket!"

I'm taking you on a date," Sasuke reminded him as he casually slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "So I pay."

Naruto shrugged off the arm, stomping his feet as he hurried ahead to find seats. Sasuke followed, eyes locked on the blond's rear as Naruto climbed the stairs. The blond chose seats that were practically in the middle of the theatre. Sasuke slipped into the chair next to Naruto, pushing up the arm rest in order to push himself closer to Naruto.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke as the arm rest vanished. Huffing he leant heavily on his right side, leaning on _that _arm rest. Sasuke simply sat the popcorn between them before taking a sip of his soda. Naruto ignored the raven as Sasuke offered the blond a drink, taking a pointed sip of his own.

"So, dobe," Sasuke murmured, earning a filthy look from Naruto. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Why?" Naruto demanded as he glared at the man. "We're about to see a movie."

"No one watches the previews," Sasuke dismissed. "So we have time."

Before Naruto could growl a response loud giggling drew his attention to the stairs. Two girls were coming up, around a couple of years younger than Naruto himself, both stunningly pretty. The first had short pink hair that stood out even in the dark cinema, a rather large forehead and shockingly green eyes. The second had long blonde hair, the colour of spaghetti, dull watery eyes and a terribly thin body. Both pairs of eyes were locked on Sasuke as they made their way towards the pair.

Naruto grinned as the girls dropped into the seats in front of them. They were both completely ignoring him in favour of thrusting their chests in Sasuke's direction. Served the damn bastard right!

"Hi," the blonde one giggled. "I'm Ino, and this is Sakura."

With a sultry look the pink one lowered rose lashes and leaned in closer to Sasuke. The pale man leaned back in response.

"Hn," black eyes darted to Naruto and the raven shuffled closer to the blond. "Go away."

The girls didn't seem put off by the cold man's manner, instead they seemed to bask in it.

"Are you here without a date?" Sakura asked in a surprisingly high pitched voice, offering Sasuke a smile. "Because I could-"

"No," Sasuke's arm stretched out suddenly, falling behind Naruto and curling around his shoulders. "We're on a date."

Both girls froze, eyes shifting to Naruto. The blond pushed a fake smile onto her face but the pinkette tried to kill Naruto with her glare. Naruto quailed slightly, unconsciously cowering into Sasuke's hold.

"How nice," Ino's voice was light and cheerful. "Well, we'll just leave you be."

Grabbing the protesting Sakura's arm, Ino dragged her away. Naruto sighed in relief once the emerald eyed girl was gone, and Sasuke took his chance to tighten his grip on the blond.

"Eh?" Naruto looked down at the hand as if surprised to see it there. "Hey! Get off!"

With a soft sigh Sasuke removed his hand, making sure to let it trail along the blond's shoulder in a caress. Naruto glared at Sasuke, about to yell at him but a sharp pain hit him on the head.

"Sorry," Sakura's snobbish voice floated down to Naruto's ears as the woman settled into the seat behind him. Naruto ignored her, slumping down in his seat as the previews started.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye. He was obviously _not _warming up to Sasuke. The raven would have to change that.

As the actual movie started Sasuke settled the popcorn on his lap as he shuffled closer to the blond, pressing his hip to the tan hip. Naruto frowned as he glanced down at the raven, but then his eyes caught on the popcorn and lit up with delight.

Naruto took a handful of popcorn, holding the pile up to his mouth with a smile. Without preamble the blond's tongue darted out to lick a piece, the corn sticking to his tongue as the muscle retreated.

Naruto chewed piece after piece of the delicious corn, his eyes alight with glee as he watched the movie. A slight shuffle from the side caught his eye and the blond looked up.

Naruto froze. Sasuke was staring at him, more specifically at his mouth, with wide eyes filled with unrestrained lust. Naruto squeaked, eyes wide. The squeak drew Sasuke's gaze back up to his eyes. A small smirk curved onto Sasuke's lips and he leaned in slightly.

"Excuse me!"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura, relief evident in his eyes. Sasuke also turned, his eyes flashing as he glared at the pink girl. Sakura flashed Naruto a stunning smile.

"I was wondering if you could scoot down?" she asked with another smile. Naruto nodded before sliding down in the seat, abandoning the popcorn. Sasuke glared at the woman before whirling around again.

It was _not _going to be a good movie.

* * *

Sasuke dragged the blond towards the restaurant, trying to ignore that Sakura and Ino were obviously following them. All through the movie Sakura had taken every chance to kick Naruto's chair, spill her popcorn on him, and generally disturb him. When she tried to spill her soda on him Sasuke had managed to drag Naruto to the side, saving the blond and ending up with him on his lap. Naruto had scrambled into the seat on the other side, eyes wide as he looked back at the fuming Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he yanked his hand free. "I can walk on my own!"

"Sorry, dobe," Sasuke growled as he let Naruto go. "I just don't want any more 'accidents' to ruin our date."

Naruto glared at Sakura over his shoulder before moving closer to Sasuke. She wouldn't try anything with him nearby. Sasuke smirked down at him before wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders, his lips coming in close to the blond's ear.

"Despite her, I would say that this has been a pretty good date," he purred. "Wouldn't you think so, Na-ru-_to_?"

A flush ran up Naruto's face and he looked to the side, surprisingly allowing Sasuke's arm around him.

"I guess…" he muttered, shocking the raven completely. "I mean… you're not so bad…maybe."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before a genuine smile slid onto his face. He tugged Naruto closer, keeping the arm around his shoulders. Almost reluctantly, Naruto slid his arm around the raven's waist in return.

Heat flooding through him at the points of contact, Sasuke led the blond into the restaurant. He gave his name to the smiling hostess who confirmed his reservation before leading them to a table. Sasuke smirked as he heard Sakura behind him, the hostess telling her it would be a forty minute wait without a reservation.

Once they were settled next to each other, menus in hand, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes were tracing the menu, his face drawn into a serious look as he rejected dish after dish mentally. His face was so calm, so real, rather than the usual flirtatious smirk or the cool calculating eyes. Naruto much preferred it when Sasuke wasn't… well, wasn't acting.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked without looking up. Naruto flushed before looking back down at his menu.

"Nothing," he muttered. His eyes lit up as he spotted a certain dish.

"No ramen," Sasuke commanded instantly. Naruto's head shot up in shock.

"What?" he all but shouted. "Why not?!"

"Because," Sasuke's voice was calm as he watched the blond. "I said so."

"You suck," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"Only if you say please,"

"Gah!" Naruto buried his face in the menu. "Hentai…"

Sasuke leaned in to run a hand down Naruto's neck, marvelling at the smoothness of it. He never did that to the others. But Naruto was special.

"Only if you want me to be," Sasuke murmured. "And I think you do…"

"Are you ready to order?"

Naruto looked up at the cheerful man standing at their table, his apron tied loosely around his food-stained clothes. His plump cheeks were stained with red swirls, stretched into a smile.

"Choji?" Sasuke murmured. "Why are you out here? Isn't the chef usually in the kitchen?"

"Sasuke?" the colour suddenly seemed to drain from Choji's face as he stared at the Uchiha. His eyes darted from Naruto to Sasuke, sorrow and pity in them. "Yeah… Dad sent me out to help…"

"You know each other?" Naruto asked. Choji nodded sadly. "Cool! Can I have ramen?"

"No," Sasuke cut him off. "You're having chicken."

Naruto pouted while Sasuke ordered their meals, making sure to order a bottle of wine at the same time. The request seemed to surprise Choji, who looked Naruto over curiously before nodding.

When Choji left to get their orders Naruto looked Sasuke over with interest.

"How do you know him?" he asked curiously. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"I come here a lot," Sasuke replied as the wine arrived. Naruto titled his head to the side but didn't push it as the lazy looking man served him. Taking a sip of the alcohol Naruto was pleasantly surprised at the sweet taste. He took another sip, swallowing quickly.

Sasuke reached over and lowered the glass from Naruto's lips without saying a word. He didn't want the blond getting drunk. Usually he ordered a number of largely alcoholic drinks in order to get his date completely smashed. It was more fun when they're drunk. However, Sasuke never ordered wine. Wine was for lovers. He had no idea why he ordered it when he did.

Once their food arrived Naruto began to eat, obviously pleased with the taste. Sasuke smiled, pleased with his ability to pick out what the blond liked.

As they ate, Sasuke managed to maintain light conversation, revolving around the movie they just saw, each other and the food. Naruto seemed a willing participant, obviously not sulking over the date anymore and willing to give Sasuke a chance. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile linger on his face as he watched the blond wave his chopsticks to emphasise a point. He really was… something.

* * *

"Well, bastard," Naruto mumbled as they reached his door. "I guess the date wasn't too bad…"  
Sasuke smirked at that, leaning in so he could rest one arm over Naruto's head as the blond leaned against his own door. Naruto blushed as he looked to the side, pointedly looking anywhere but up at Sasuke.

"Not so bad, huh?" Sasuke murmured. "So any chance of a repeat?"

Naruto's blush deepened as he stared at his shoes.

"Maybe…" he whispered. "Yo-You have my number after all…"

A smile slid onto Sasuke's face before he could catch it. Naruto glanced up, catching sight of the smile and returning it with his own breathtaking grin. His blush didn't fade as he leant up slightly, eyes on Sasuke's pale pink lips as his tongue came out to trace his own rose lips hesitantly.

Oh God… Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto moved closer. He was going in for a kiss! Score! Sasuke resisted the urge to lean in himself, wanting to savour the blush on Naruto's face, the dazed look in his eyes and the proximity. There was something so thrilling about being so close to the blond, even if they weren't kissing yet. Something was nagging at Sasuke's mind, he had forgotten something, but he didn't care. Naruto was gonna kiss him for God's sake!

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed with wide eyes as the gap shortened to mere centimetres. "I…"

"AAAAAAAAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped, the raven whirling to face the interruption by pushing the blond behind him, shielding him from harm. Then it hit him.

'_Oh SHIT!_'

Naruto blinked as Sasuke was torn away from him, replaced by a silver-haired man wielding a microphone. Naruto blinked in order to clear his eyes of the light that had suddenly flooded his eyes. He looked around, ignoring the microphone shoved in his face as his eyes took in the scene.

Cameras were aimed at him, flood lights pouring light onto his house as Sasuke was dragged over to a bunch of men. The men slapped him on the back, laughing loudly amongst themselves while the silver-haired man jabbered on in front of him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. The man before him grinned behind his scarf.

"That's what they all say," he chuckled. He continued to talk, Naruto's mind slowly digesting what he was saying.

Apparently it was all a trick.

It was a reality TV show where someone, usually Sasuke or one of his counterparts, asked a random on a date, getting them to be completely taken with the man before they arrived back at their house. Once the unsuspecting victim went in for a kiss, it was all revealed.

"Naruto!"

The blond's eyes shot to Sasuke immediately, who was shaking off the restraining hands of the men around him. He had one hand outstretched to the blond, his eyes wide.

Naruto's hand fumbled with the doorknob behind him and he pushed it open quickly. He went flying back into the house, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He heard Sasuke pounding on it, shouting for him to open the door but Naruto ignored him, dashing further into the house to escape the man's shouts.

As Naruto reached his bedroom he threw himself onto the large bed, refusing to believe there were tears running down his face.

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke," Kakashi mused. "This is the best date yet! You really got into this one!"

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed as he whirled on the man. "Destroy it! All of it!"

"What?" Kakashi looked genuinely shocked as he looked up at the angry brunet. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No!" Sasuke snarled. "I want it destroyed! I don't want it to air!"

Sasuke stormed out of the editing suite, his eyes striking down any who met him. He passed Neji, who raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" he called. "Get attached?"

"Fuck you, Hyuga," Sasuke hissed without turning. Gaara snorted before wrapping an arm around the pale-eyed man's shoulders, drawing him close. Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke vanished around the corner.

"This one really caught his eye, didn't he?" Neji murmured. Gaara nuzzled his neck lightly.

"You caught mine," he breathed. "And that worked well."

* * *

Naruto ignored his phone as it ran for the thirteenth time that day. He knew who it was. And he wasn't answering.

"Naruto!" Kiba, the blond's roommate, shouted from down the hall. "Answer it!"

"I don't wanna!" Naruto shouted back. As any normal best friend would do he had woken the brunet up at midnight two days ago when he was done crying to himself, bawling his eyes out as he screamed about what Sasuke did. Kiba had heard him out reasonably, patting the blond's hair as Naruto lay in his lap, wailing, until his boyfriend Kankuro kicked them both out.

"Answer it!" Kankuro shouted from the kitchen. "If you don't stop sulking Kiba won't stop worrying! And my fucking brother won't stop calling about the Uchiha bitching! Pick it up!"

Grumbling Naruto snatched up his mobile, stalking into his room as he waited for the brunet to call back. He always did.

No more than three minutes later, when Naruto was settled on his bed, the phone began to ring again. Naruto took a deep breath before picking up.

"He-Hello?" he hated how shaky his voice was.

"_Naruto!_" Sasuke's voice was filled with restrained relief. "_Listen, don't hang up on me._"

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a scowl. He heard a light groan from the other end of the phone.

"_Dobe, listen, please,_" Sasuke demanded. "_Ok, yes I used you for the show, but I didn't want to after I got to know you! I got Kakashi to destroy the tapes._"

"It's a disgusting show, Sasuke," Naruto snarled. "Why would you even be part of it?!"

"_Dobe…_" Sasuke groaned. "_Please… the public likes it. God knows why. Please, just… give me another chance. Let me take you on another date, one with no cameras._"

"I-I don't know…" Naruto mumbled as he chewed his lip. "I mean… you… we…I don't know…"

"_Please,_" Sasuke's voice became an octave huskier. "_Dobe… Naruto… _please_…I-I really like you._"

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. He swallowed, trying to get moisture into his suddenly dry throat. "I… ok…"

"…_ok?_" Sasuke breathed. "_You mean it?_"

"Ye-Yeah…" Naruto mumbled. "La-last chance…"

"_I won't ruin it,_" Sasuke promised. "_Thank you…_"

"It's ok…" Naruto murmured as he leaned back against his pillows. He smiled slightly, suddenly looking forward to seeing the brunet again.

"_I'll pick you up tomorrow at six,_" Sasuke informed him. "_So… how was your day?_"

Naruto grinned as he snuggled against his pillows. It felt so natural to talk to Sasuke.

"Well, I spent the better half of my day avoiding these annoying calls…"

"_Dobe…_"

"Alright, alright! Well, I was talking to my roommate, Kiba, and he was saying-"

* * *

"Well, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke purred as he leaned in close, his arm pressed above the door again. "Shall we try this again?"

Naruto grinned as he looked up at the man. He had spoken to Kiba earlier, and the brunet had helped him cook up some mischief to pay the man back.

"Hmm…" Naruto leaned up slightly, his lips millimetres from Sasuke's… "Nope! Sorry, teme, I don't trust you yet!"

With that the blond opened the door behind him, flouncing in and slamming it in Sasuke's shocked face.

'…'

"What the hell?! Naruto!"

* * *

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled as he pinned the blond to the wall with his gaze. "Here we are again…"

"So we are, teme," Naruto purred. "And I do believe you deserve something in return for the wonderful date…"  
Sasuke closed his eyes in anticipation as Naruto leaned in. He was coming closer… closer… God, Sasuke could practically taste him…

Sasuke's eyes shot open as Naruto's lips collided with his cheek. Before Sasuke could react Naruto was back inside the house.

"_Naruto!_"

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he leaned in close to the blond's ear, going for the seductive approach. "Have a good night…"

"Oh I will," Naruto replied cheekily. "And I enjoyed our date. Give me a call, ok?"  
Naruto leaned up to brush his lips lightly over Sasuke's before withdrawing. He smirked before turning and entering his house, leaving a rather pissed off Sasuke behind him.

However, Sasuke couldn't repress a smile as he pressed a hand to his lips. Naruto's lips had felt so good on his.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he walked Naruto to his door again. The blond had seemed extra happy that night, practically skipping along next to Sasuke, hand in hand.

"Night Naruto," Sasuke sighed as they stopped by the door. A wide grin stretched on the blond's face. "I'll call you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, his grin turning mischievous.

"What? Don't you want to come in?" he asked in an innocent voice. "Kiba and Kankuro are out tonight, won't be back until- uh!"

Naruto cut off with a delighted squeak as Sasuke's mouth seized his. A low groan of pleasure sounded from the raven as he pulled Naruto close, his arms wrapping around him. Naruto moaned in response, arms snaking up to grasp raven locks.

Sasuke's mind exploded as Naruto's taste hit him, making his head dizzy and his toes curl. The delectable blond was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and Sasuke couldn't help but crave more. And that's very much what Naruto did to him. He made Sasuke crave him. It was his manner, his taste, his response. The way he acted around Sasuke drove the raven crazy, not only with annoyance but with lust and attraction. His taste was the most delicious thing Sasuke had ever had the pleasure of sampling, whether it be his plump lips or delicious neck he was currently attached to. His response spurred the brunet on, every mewl, groan, gasp and- oh _God_- _moan_, sent Sasuke rocketing into blissful oblivion.

"Naa!" Naruto grasped Sasuke's hair, tugging him away from the blond's neck quickly. "In-Inside!"

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth he froze, his mind translating the double meaning to it. Apparently Sasuke caught it too, judging by the deep moan he released. His hands fumbled at the door knob until Naruto spun in his arms, pulling out his keys and unlocking it himself.

Sasuke's arms slid around Naruto's waist, drawing the blond against him as he began to suck and bite at the Uzumaki's neck. Naruto groan as they stumbled into the house, slamming the door behind them before all but dragging Sasuke down to his room.

Sasuke ignored the foxes staring at him as he entered the room. They looked down at him with glass eyes from the wardrobe, shelves and bed. Releasing his delectable blond, Sasuke shoved all the plush toys off the bed, ignoring Naruto's squeak, before turning back to grab Naruto. He tossed him on the bed, disregarding his shout, before crawling on the bed himself.

Naruto's protests died as Sasuke crawled seductively towards him. The brunet's eyes were locked on him, filled with lust and desire. Sasuke didn't stop moving until he was directly over the blond, onyx eyes burning into sapphire.

"Naruto," he whispered in a deep voice. "Oh Naruto…you teased me too much…"

Naruto let out a soft whimper, arching up in an attempt to get into contact with the raven. Sasuke smirked, moving back.

"Look at you…" he whispered. "You're wanton and desperate. What would happen if I were to just leave you here?"

With a soft growl Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, pinning him to the bed.

"What would happen?" he gritted out. "I would rape you before you could leave, that's what would happen."

Chuckling, Sasuke reached up to run his fingers through soft blond hair, eyes sparkling as Naruto leaned in. Naruto brushed his lips over Sasuke's lightly before leaning in and letting the raven deepen it. Sasuke rolled them over as his tongue slid into Naruto's mouth. His hands busied themselves with stroking everything they could reach.

Naruto sighed softly against Sasuke's mouth as the raven's tongue asked lazily for entrance. Naruto's mouth opened, but he soon broke the kiss with a gentle giggle and another soft sigh. Leaning up to nuzzle Sasuke's neck, Naruto's arms curled around the raven's neck.

"Mmm..." Naruto let out a soft purr of content. "This is nice..."

Sasuke trailed soft kisses over the blond's face, earning more giggles. He smiled softly before claiming plump lips again. Naruto was in a very relaxed state. Sasuke wanted him panting and withering.

Moving down to Naruto's neck Sasuke began to work towards his goal. Tasting the slightly salty skin, Sasuke worked his way down as his hands worked their way up the buttons on Naruto's shirt. Once it was flapping open Sasuke left the dark blue material where it was. Leaning back and leaving Naruto dazed he stripped off his own top before latching onto an exposed nipple eagerly. As Naruto let out a slight gasp Sasuke sucked harder, his hands skilfully and subtly undoing Naruto's pants.

As Sasuke switched to another nipple, Naruto felt his pants being tugged down and off, his boxers along with them. The blond's freed erection bobbed slightly, and Sasuke released Naruto's neck in order to inspect it. A small smirk slithered onto his face as he looked the panting and blushing blond over. He was so beautiful… Sasuke couldn't believe he had almost hurt this glorious creature.

"Ngh, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. "I-I need- God I want- I… ngh!"

"I know," Sasuke purred as he reached down to stroke Naruto's member softly. "And I'm going to give it to you."

With a low moan Naruto rolled around beneath Sasuke's touches, dislodging his hand as he rolled onto his stomach. Sasuke smirked at the invite, sucking quickly on three of his fingers as he brought his hand around to ghost over the blond's entrance. Naruto moaned lowly in a needy and wonton tone as Sasuke released his fingers.

As the first one was pushed in, Naruto gasped loudly, his feet digging into the bed. Sasuke groaned at the heat that surrounded his finger, moving it around before sliding in a second one. As he began to scissor the digits Naruto groaned loudly, thrusting his hips into the bedspread. The third slipped in and Naruto let out a keening shriek as his prostate was struck instantly. Bucking his hips desperately he gripped the bed, twisting the covers.

Deciding he was ready, Sasuke withdrew his fingers. Naruto cried out, begging for them to be back, but Sasuke pointedly ignored him, undoing his pants and shoving them part way down. Spitting into his hands he quickly coated his aching member, a smirk sliding onto his face as he spread Naruto's legs apart eagerly.

As Sasuke slid into him Naruto groaned lowly. The thick member slowly sliding into him made him wither, tugging at the bed desperately, wanting to feel more of that delicious intrusion. Once the raven's hips pressed against the blond's rear, Naruto let out a slight sob. Sasuke was so damn big, and he felt so_ good_ inside of him. And he wanted him to move.

And then he did. Slamming his hips forward, he set up a fast rhythm, slamming deep into the blond. Naruto began to pant heavily, moans and mewls breaking through as the thick length slid in and out of him, driving him wild. He wanted more. More of the incredible feeling. More of Sasuke. _More._

Naruto's shirt became damp with sweat as his body temperature sky rocketed. He could feel Sasuke's pants against his legs, as well as the raven's hands on his hips. Sasuke's breath was heavy in his ear as the man leaned over him, his tongue darting out to trace the shell occasionally. The way they were lying, Sasuke hovering completely over Naruto, gave the blond a sense of helplessness, like he was trapped. However, the position seemed to excite the blond even more, sending him into loud moans and sobs of pleasure.

A shriek rocked around the room as Naruto's prostate was struck. Sasuke hammered the spot, causing Naruto to lose control over speech as sobs broke free from his throat. A couple of tears worked their way out of his eyes as he pushed his face into the bed, ignoring Sasuke sucking on his neck.

The coil deep inside Naruto became tighter and tighter, almost unbearable. He could feel Sasuke losing his rhythm, obviously near his end as well, and let out a loud sob, lifting his head out of the covers.

With a loud shriek the coil snapped, and Naruto burst against the bed. He bucked pathetically, riding out the orgasm as liquid heat filled him. As he came down from his incredible high he panted, feeling soft kisses to the back of his neck as Sasuke collapsed on him.

"Gah…" he breathed. "…heavy…"

Sasuke mumbled something, pushing his face against Naruto's neck and his hips further slightly. Naruto groaned as the raven's spent member was pushed further into him.

Sasuke rolled off the blond, still panting as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He looked the trembling blond over, smirking before reaching out to stroke his back softly. The blond head shifted to the side, sparkling eyes meeting black. Sasuke's smirk melted into a smile and he pulled the blond's shirt off quickly. Naruto let him, obviously too exhausted to move.

Sasuke pulled the blond on top of him and away from the suspicious stain on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond. Naruto sighed softly, the breath hitting the raven. Naruto snuggled close to the man, giggling lightly as he let sleep overcome him.

Sasuke kissed the blond's head softly before closing his own eyes. When he had signed up for the reality TV show it had been partially out of boredom, and partially out of a favour to Kakashi, an old family friend. He had been mildly amused by the people he met, but happened to be getting bored by it.

Then he had come across Naruto. Naruto hadn't even been his original target, but the blond hair and blue eyes had drawn Sasuke in. That date had been the best of Sasuke's life. The little blond was incredible; bright and obnoxious. The complete opposite of Sasuke. Yet the raven had been drawn like a moth to the flame. He wanted Naruto. He _needed _him. He had almost hurt the man, and _that _had hurt Sasuke.

Pulling the naked blond closer, Sasuke closed his eyes, letting calm wash over him. As sleep over took him he inhaled the blond's scent deeply, letting it soothe his thoughts and calm his mind.

* * *

I was watching reality TV and couldn't help but think 'this sucks...'

Also, in heaps of fanfics whenever Sasuke asks Naruto out Naruto always thinks 'Is this some sort of trick?!' So yeah.

Oh! Out of my _**Australian**_ readers do any of you live in **_Adelaide_**?! Please let me know! I wanna know if I'm all alone in my lonely city or not!


End file.
